The goal of the proposed fellowship is to prepare the applicant, Shoshanna Fine, for a career in applied psychosocial health research applicable to global and domestic populations, with a specific focus on investigating and improving mental well-being among vulnerable youth living in contexts of adversity. To this end, the applicant proposes to investigate psychosocial risks among early adolescents (10-14 years) living in low-resource urban settings across low-, middle-, and high-income countries. The applicant will carry out the proposed research alongside individualized mentorship, didactic training, and professional development opportunities targeted towards the following training objectives: 1) develop expertise in psychosocial health among vulnerable youth living in contexts of adversity, with a focus on the biological, psychological, and social factors that relate to youth development; 2) attain proficiency in applying mixed methods approaches that integrate advanced statistical techniques (including latent variable modeling) with in-depth qualitative analysis; and 3) strengthen skills in grant writing and effective dissemination of scientific findings to academic and nonacademic audiences, domestically and internationally. These objectives will help propel the applicant towards an independent and productive research career. The proposed research is of high